


Sleepless Dreams

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: January: 31 Days Challenge [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, But Unknown Mutual Pining, Chapter 2 is Obi-Wan's Turn, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Imagination, Insomnia, It's all in Cody's head but why should that mean it isn't real?, Its all in Obi-Wan's head but why should that mean it isn't real?, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Cody can't sleep. In the end, a little imagination goes a long way.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: January: 31 Days Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089257
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just smut. Cody's got it bad, what can I say? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at the same name

Cody laid back on his bed, eyes closed in the darkness as he waited to drift off. It was late, far too late for him to still be awake, but sleep evaded him for this entire mission. Waxer had joked with him that morning that it was harder to relax because this planet was the most comfortable one they had been on, the war seeming the farthest away as the General handled days worth of diplomatic organization rather than their typical fair of avoiding getting shot. Sleep came when it was demanded by the cycle of adrenaline rising and falling with a battle, not when it was multiple days spent in a temperate climate with the sounds of ribbiting frogs and nighttime birds chittering around the tent.

For a moment, Cody considered pushing his cot into the tent with the other soldiers. He had the luxury, usually, of semi-privacy in a sectioned off portion of the long tent. On one side the long panel of trooper quarters where those who weren’t on watch were sleeping and snoring and talking in slightly too-loud whispers. On the other side of the wall was the command area where the General kept all of their space set up for working through the latest question and his own cot, currently unoccupied as he was still in a meeting with the planet ambassadors. He had spent the first years of his life surrounded by constant company and there was a moment when he thought that the presence of all of the other troopers might have been soothing.

But he didn’t. He had changed, perhaps more than he realized, and didn’t feel like giving up even this small bit of privacy. So instead he closed his eyes, readjusting his blanket, and let his thoughts wander. He hoped they might carry him towards sleep.

His body, it seemed, had other ideas.

Instead of sleep or the strange meandering of thoughts that usually accompanied his last waking moments, he found himself instead thinking of the General. Obi-Wan. It was not often that he let himself think the man’s first name; it wasn’t as though he could ever say it out loud anyway, unless he was responding on a formal report. Obi-Wan—he liked the way it sounded.

At first, it was simple recollection of that morning, when he had joined the General in the command tent for breakfast. Army issue porridge packets, but a bounty of fresh fruit provided by their hosts. Most of it, he noticed, had been shared with the men, but Obi-Wan was eating some sort of purple fruit in thin slices and had saved Cody something similar next to his own bowl. It had been a straightforward breakfast, the General in his characteristically slightly teasing mood about Cody’s rather obvious dislike for early meetings.

But Cody found his thoughts now, in the private corner of his tent, drifting to something a bit more specific. The General, _Obi-Wan,_ had the habit of drawing his fingers along his chin when he was thinking through something. And that morning, he had been doing that when he had splattered the smallest amount of that dark purple juice onto his thumb. Cody had watched him in the seconds after, as he sucked the juice clean from his thumb, continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Nothing _had_ happened. That was the important thing he needed to remember. The General was eating breakfast, nothing more. Cody forced the memory out of his mind, the image of Obi-Wan’s cheeks hollowing around his thumb, of the slight dampness, of the _sound_.

He didn’t open his eyes, determined to sleep, but it was less than a futile effort now. He was thinking of other occasions like the time he had watched as Obi-Wan caught a drop of Corellian whiskey with his tongue on the edge of his lips or all the times he had pressed the tip of thumb against his lips as he thought through some challenge and he was imagining, in other parts of his minds, scenarios with similar actions taking place.

His body was starting to react, and he shifted on the bed, sleep pants tightening against his waist. A new image, born completely of his imagination, came to his mind. Obi-Wan, his Jed tunic discarded somewhere that Cody didn’t bother to imagine, pressed close to Cody’s own exposed skin. He had seen Obi-Wan shirtless perhaps twice in the entire time he had known him, but those images had never left him and had a habit of reappearing in moments exactly like this. In his mind, Obi-Wan was smiling that same smile he did when he teased Cody lightly or made a quick joke on the battlefield. Cody watched those smiling lips, watched them split into a wide grin as they slid down one of Cody’s fingers.

Part of Cody wanted to open his eyes now. Remind him that this was only his imagination and that imagining the General like this was not only irrational but inappropriate. But his body won out and his eyes stayed shut as he spit a bit into his palm, sliding his hand past the waistband of his sleep pants to take himself in his hand.

The Obi-Wan in his vision winked as he pulled back, his lips red and wet so close to Cody’s own that he could imagine the heat that would radiate off of him. He stroked himself, letting the feeling build as his vision progressed to Obi-Wan sliding downwards onto his knees. He looked up at Cody then, at Cody's eyes and his hands until he reached one down to Obi-Wan's hair and gave it the slightest tug that caused the man to moan with his own pleasure.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan’s voice said in his head. Lower than usual. Sultry. Just for him.

Then Obi-Wan’s lips were on Cody's stomach, inexplicably bare. Then his thighs. And he looked down to watch as pictured the sight of Obi-Wan taking him into his mouth for the first time, Cody’s hand twisting into his ginger hair to guide him.

In the tent, Cody stuffed the fingers of his free hand into his mouth sideways, using them to muffle the groan he hadn’t meant to make. He tightened his grip on himself, stroking his cock faster as the Obi-Wan in his vision took him deeper and deeper, his mouth hot and wet around him. He wouldn’t last long. He never did, not when he imagined things like this.

He spoke muffled words into his hand. Obi-Wan’s name, desperate pleas, imagining the look of his lips. His hand was Obi-Wan's mouth: It needed to be slicker, wetter, tighter, but it didn't matter as he sped towards his finish. In his head he could imagine himself spilling into Obi-Wan’s mouth, and followed suit in real life as he pictured the man pulling back after he had swallowed him down, the slightest remnant of it lingering on his lips. Like the whiskey, the Obi-Wan in his dreams darted his tongue out to catch it.

Now Cody did open his eyes, breathing hard and harder still there on his cot, biting down onto the sides of his fingers. He reached for a towel and wet wipe to clean his hands, letting those images settle in his brain. For the fiftieth time, he told himself he had to stop doing that. But as he settled back down, he felt sleep suggestion finally washing over him and told himself that, if it helped him sleep, it couldn’t be wholly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I made an Obi-Wan companion piece ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy some super oblivious, sexual pining! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy :) Please R and R, let me know what you think!

Obi-Wan leaned back against the hard metal of the wall behind his bed, closing his eyes and doing his best to roll the tension from his shoulders. It was cold on his back, the sensation a shocking relief. It was late, far too late for him to be sitting up, and yet sleep evaded him.

Their most recent campaign had been a long one, and he knew that both he and the men were glad to see it done even thought that meant they were simply on to somewhere else. It was one of the dragging missions, with the enemy’s movements more frustrating than dangerous and the entire battalion set on edge for no reason at all.

That tension was dissipating now and the men had enjoyed a longer than usual night of more than the usual amount of revelry. There was still work to be done aboard the cruiser, of course, but many of the men had been able to take one of the past two nights and grant themselves a bit of a reprieve. Card playing in the mess or free time on the rec equipment, taking actual showers and all the things they were rarely granted time to do. For Obi-Wan, it had been a chance to catch up on paperwork he had been neglecting and reports that he and Cody could file. He had felt guilty, at first, at keeping Cody from the rare moments of revelry as they waited for full details on their next assignment, but his Commander had insisted that he didn’t mind.

As his thoughts drifted to Cody, Obi-Wan’s stomach turned guiltily for more than one reason. Not only had he kept Cody from taking time for himself, but in addition to the assistance he had genuinely needed, his reasons for doing so were partially selfish. To say he was harboring inappropriate feelings for Cody would be untrue. There was nothing inappropriate about the feelings he was having, though if he acted on them, that could be an easy slide into highly morally suspect. So, whether the feelings were simply attraction born of proximity and compatibility and chemistry or something that extended deeper, he kept them to himself.

Normally, that didn’t present much of a pressing issue, but at the moment, it was contributing to his restlessness. He and Cody had spent much of the day together after lunch until well through dinner. Most of it had been on bureaucratic business, only some of it on casual conversation. But at the moment, he was thinking of Cody leaning over him, chest pressed along Obi-Wan’s shoulder and arm and side as he had peered down on Obi-Wan’s data pad.

Memories of that now sent a shiver through Obi-Wan that had nothing to do with the cold sensation on his back. It was nothing, nothing more than innocent touch. And yet it lingered. He shifted on the bed, debating between trying meditation pose to clear his head or lying down. He decided on meditation and closed his eyes to center himself.

A few minutes and he could feel his body starting to relax, his mind following it. With any luck, sleep wouldn’t be far off. Unbidden, his thoughts went back to Cody, only this time with his guards down, the images in his mind were not quite reality. In fact, they were certainly not reality since he was positive this had never happened.

In his mind, they were facing the mirror in the cabin of Obi-Wan’s refresher, Cody’s familiar weight pressed against his back as he bent Obi-Wan over the sink. Cody was talking, speaking curses and words of encouragement in Obi-Wan’s ear as he lined his body up with Obi-Wan’s and pressed his cock into him in one smooth motion. The thought of it, including the sight of his own face in the mirror as Cody pressed into him startled Obi-Wan into opening his eyes.

His body, where it had been relaxed was now wrought with tension again. His breathing was hurried, and he looked down at the erection now straining in his sleep pants. He breathed for a moment, knowing his face must be flushed at the moment with arousal and a touch of embarrassment at those thoughts having such an acute impact on him, and debated his options. Perhaps there was a better way to relieve himself of tension than meditation.

He shifted his hips until he could take his erection into his own hand. Even the slight grip felt good. That small fact, combined with the fact that he realized it had been quite a while since he had done anything like this, cemented his decision.

He reached into the small nightstand he kept by his bed, smearing a bit of the lotion he had there onto this fingers. It was cold on his skin, but he hardly noticed as he closed his eyes and was fully immersed back into his fantasy.

 _Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan._ In his mind, Cody chanted his name over and over as his hips pressed hard into him again and again in a smooth rhythm. He could imagine the exact sensations and _force_ it felt good. In his head, reflected in the mirror, he could see Cody’s forehead pressed to his shoulder, broad hands gripping his waist. Obi-Wan’s own body was pliable against him, contorting into whatever shape kept them in the closest contact.

Hid mind filled with Cody’s familiar scent, the combined smell of sweat between them. He tightened his grip on his own erection, thrusting slightly into his hand. Perhaps he shouldn’t’ be imagining Cody like this, or more specifically he and Cody like this. But his mind was slightly hazy at the moment and the reasons for that seemed very far away.

As the Cody in his dream continued with his thrusts, hips flush with Obi-Wan’s ass, Obi-Wan heard himself let out a small moan in the confines of his ship quarters. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

The Cody in his mind stopped his movements for a few seconds, one of his hands sliding from Obi-Wan’s hip to his cock, taking it in his hand. In the mirror Obi-Wan could see it as he stroked him in time with his thrusts and matched the pace in reality, his own hand slick. It didn’t take long after that until he felt his orgasm drawing close. In his mind, it meant that Cody’s was as well and as, with one strong stroke, he felt his orgasm wash over him, he heard Cody moan his into his ear.

He opened his eyes again, breathing hard and head pressed back against the paneling. He didn’t move for a long minute, even though his hand was a mess and legs were aching slightly from the muscle contractions in his current position.

That had been…interesting. Certainly not what he was expecting, though he could feel the worries of the day melting out of his brain and sleep suggestion heavy on his mind. He climbed out of bed, going to the refresher – avoiding looking in the mirror—and cleaned up before lying down again, not letting questions with unclear answers linger in mind any longer than they should have.


End file.
